When He Returns
by Maxgirl97
Summary: This is my version of Max Ride book 7. It's rated T. It is mostly a FAX story. Fang comes back after 4 months with a new flock of 6 kids. Will Max forgive him? Will the kids get along? You'll have to read and find out. Romance, fighting, and maybe SCHOOL
1. Porolgue

My version of the next Max book which I am not giving a name to yet. This is my first Fanfic I do not own Maximum Ride. Please review and tell me what you think. Also IDK if it will show up, but I wrote this in kind of odd writing, so if anyone can't read it please tell me and I'll change it.

Prologue

I was devastated. How could he do that? Still after almost four months I couldn't make myself be Max. Couldn't make myself suck it up and just keep going. I missed him soooo much. At first I wouldn't even eat. Iggy even tried spoon feeding me, but it didn't work. I cried all the time and I didn't try to hide it from the flock. After two weeks of that I told myself that enough was enough, and to suck it up and keep going. I started eating and leaving my room voluntarily again. I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't you just tell yourself the same thing about getting over Fang?" Well the truth was I had tried, and it hadn't worked. I only ate when I was with the flock, and I only cried when I was alone. But they knew that I still cried. They could hear me at night if they listened. And I knew that they listened. I was still so…. Un-Maxish though. I didn't yell at Iggy and Gazzy when they exploded something any more. They only blew up the house or set it on fire every week and a half now instead of everyday. I didn't tell Nudge that she was making my ears bleed by talking too much anymore. But that might have been because she didn't talk as much anymore. She still talked about three times as much as the rest of us, but that was only a little for her. And I didn't worry about if Angel was trying to take over the flock. I was pretty sure that she wasn't though, because it seamed like she had decided to attach herself to me. She fallowed me everywhere except to the bathroom and to bed. Sometimes she would even crawl into bed with me and try to get me to stop crying when I thought she was asleep. We weren't even really a flock anymore. We all mostly just stayed in our rooms trying to keep everyone else from seeing us crying. Jeb had come a few times and tried to "Help" but all he was doing was making things worse. He stopped coming after I told him that. Dylan had disappeared after his suicide attempt. I didn't really care where he went. I thought that Fang leaving was at least partially his fault. I was week and tired. All of us were, but I was the worst. Some days I would go to bed at about six o'clock and sleep till morning. The others would sit in the living room staring at a blank TV those nights, until Iggy told them to go to bed. Even flying tired me out to the point where I was in bed by eight o'clock. That was the state we were in that night when there was a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 1

My version of the next Max book which I am not giving a name to yet

Chapter 1 Fangs Pov.

I was flying through the night. It was storming horribly, and it was too much to ask little Evalyn (pronounced eh-vah-lyn not E-vah-lyn) to fly in this mess. She was only two after all. So I was carrying her. I didn't know how much farther even I could fly in this mess, and I was the oldest one there. I saw the lights of a familiar building below. _No_, I thought, _the storm couldn't have blown as that far off course_. But it had, and they were still living there. I knew because there were lights on in the building, and it wasn't destroyed. I took a deep breath. It was too much to ask any of my flock to fly any longer, especially when they might get hit by lightening any minute. My flock was of seven kids. Most of them were really young. There was Evalyn who was two, her older sister Heather who was four, Elizabeth was six, Jason was eight, Hannah was ten, and Devin who was thirteen. They all had other powers (besides being two% bird and having wings) but unfortunately none of them controlled weather.

"Guys land there," I told them reluctantly. Devin noticed my reluctance.

"You sure we would be welcome there?" he asked sensibly.

"I'm sure you guys will be," I answered. He frowned, and it seamed like he was going to pursue the topic, but I gave him a look that said "Shut Up." Thankfully he got the message. I was going to see Max again! It would be great, even if she did kill me. I still loved her and I missed her like you would not believe. We swooped down to the house. I took another deep breath and I knocked on the door. I waited to Max's voice, yelling for someone to get the door, or if she was in a suspicious mood (which she almost always was) then she might come get it herself. There was no yell. Iggy opened the door. I was shocked. He hadn't he even looked at who was through the window.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Fang," I said. As soon as he I said that, he tried to shut the door in my face. I stuck my foot in the crack of the door.

"Fang, if you don't move your foot, I'll slam the door on it and break it," he said. The rest of my flock looked at us, eyes wide; they of course had no idea why Iggy was mad at me.

"Please, Iggy," I said. "If you don't let me in then at least let the little ones in." Iggy paused.

"What little ones?"

"I have 6 little ones with me, and the youngest is 2," I clarified. I knew he had a soft spot for children, even if he didn't like to show it.

"Alright, but you have to go talk to Max," he finally said.

"I kind of expected that I would have to," I told him. "I actually thought she would be the one to answer the door." It was almost a question, but Iggy didn't say anything. We fallowed him in and he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 2 Iggy's POV.

We were all sitting in the living room except Max. She had gone flying earlier, and was really tired. She got tired so easily now. It was all Fangs fault. If he hadn't left we would still have Max. Cheerful, bossy, know it all, Max. Not this ghost of her. She hardly left her room if she didn't have to now. None of us did. But on nights that Max went to bed at six o'clock, we all felt the need to be together. We missed the old Max, even if we always complained about her before. Angel looked up at me suddenly. "Iggy," she said there's someone about to ring the doorbell. I can't tell who they are, but they don't mean us harm."

"Ok Ange," I said and I got up and went to wait at the door. Just as she said, the doorbell rang right as I walked up to the door. I answered it. It was Fang. I tried to shut the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in the door. I told him that if he didn't move his foot I would slam the door on it and break it. I wasn't kidding either. He said that if I wasn't going to let him in then I could at least let the "little ones" in. Since when did Fang and children mix? It wasn't that he had avoided them before, it was more that they found him scary, and he never went out of his way to prove that he wasn't. I ended up letting them in, but I wasn't exactly happy about Max having to see Fang again. We walked up to Max's room, passing the living room where the rest of the flock was, but didn't go into it.

"Stay out here," I told Fang, and then I walked in. "Hey Max," I began. She was sleeping, just like I thought she would be. "Max you have to wake up. There's someone here to see you."

"Iggy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yea," I said. There was a time where if I woke her up the first thing she would say would be, "If you woke me up for a prank, or because Angel and Gazzy are fighting, then you will never see the light of day again."

Now she just said, "What's up." She still sounded like she was half asleep.

"Someone's here and you have to talk to them," I told her.

"Ok," she said. I didn't tell her who had to see her because I didn't want her to be crying when Fang walked in. I walked out into the hall and told Fang that he could go see her now.

"She just woke up," I knew he was thinking, _Since when is Max asleep at 7:30 at night_? but I didn't say anything. I took the little girl from him, "What's your name?" I asked her.

There was a pause, and I imagined her looking at Fang and him nodding. "Evalyn," she said.

"You'll make sure that they're dried off and in bed as soon as you can?" he asked.

I looked at him strange. "Of course," I told him, "now go." He nodded and walked into Max's room. I headed to the living room. I wondered why he thought I might not take proper care of the kids that came with him; maybe it was precisely _because_ they came with him. It didn't matter; it was time for them to meet the flock.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 3 Angels POV.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. Iggy had gone to get the door about 10 minutes ago and still wasn't back.

"What?" asked Nudge. She looked like she was at least a little bit interested in what I was going to say. She hadn't been interested in much since Fang left.

"I just figured out who's at the door," I told her. "I knew they sounded familiar," I muttered to my self.

"Who is it?" Nudge sounded really interested now. I was about to answer when Iggy walked in. He had a little girl on his hip, and 5 more kids trailing behind him. "OMG!" Nudge began. "Who are they, are the all bird-kids, are any of them bird kids, do they have special powers, how did they get here?" That was a lot for a normal person or bird-kid to say in one breath, but it was not a lot for Nudge.

"I have no idea if they're bird kids, I don't know anything about their powers, and I don't even know their names! Calm down for goodness sakes Nudge," Iggy said. He took a deep breath, and then said, "They got here with Fang." There was dead silence.

Suddenly I heard a voice saying, "Angel I'm hallucinating again. I see Fang."

"No, Max," I told her, "Fang really is there." I felt her thoughts start running around wildly, and I removed myself from her head.

"Oh," said Nudge. Completely missing my silent exchange with Max. Then she burst into tears. I went over and started to cry with her. Gazzy was trying to be strong, but it wasn't really working.

After about 10 minutes, (during which time the other kids stared at us like we were crazy) Gazzy said, "Where is Fang now?"

"Fang is talking to Max," Iggy said.

"Oh," Nudge said again. "Is that a good idea? I mean after what he did to her….." she trailed off.

"Good idea or not, it's what he's doing. I think Max can handle it, she's handled almost everything else life has thrown against her. Now," Iggy said, "I think we should all try to find these kids something to wear and a place to sleep." We all murmured agreement.

Short chapter sorry. I just felt like I had to say what Angel was thinking and what happened after Iggy took them to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 4 Max's POV.

I sat up waiting for the unknown visitor to come in; Iggy had said someone was here and I had to talk to them. I thought it was probably Jeb or Dylan. If it was Dylan I was going to murder him; I had tried to make it clear that he wasn't welcome here. The door opened after a few minutes. I looked at the person before me and sighed.

"Angel," I said, "I'm hallucinating again. I see Fang."

"No, Max," she told me, "Fang really is there." My thoughts started to run around wildly. My vision narrowed and I got dizzy. Fang was back! That was great! I didn't have to miss him anymore, I could just be happy again! Now that he was back, it was like he had never left. But he had left, and I had spent four months of my life in bed almost all the time. His face was shocked for a minute before he managed to conceal it. I wondered why he was shocked; was it because I was so weak, or because I was hallucinating. I got up and walked over to him; my vision getting steadily narrower as a walked. He was right in front me when the world decided to go black altogether, and I passed out into his arms.

**Don't worry Max will punch Fang latter. I just wanted to make sure you know how weak she is cause that's kind of important.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Fang's POV.

I stood outside of Max's room, trying to work up the courage to walk in. I had seen Max in a bad mood before, and it wasn't pretty. Now when she had (apparently) just woken up, AND she was most likely mad at me already…. I shuddered just thinking about it. Finally I worked up the courage to open the door and walk in. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the door. She saw me and sighed. I was shocked at the way she looked. She was pale and very, very thin. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked on the verge of mental and physical collapse. I didn't look much different when I saw myself in the mirror this morning, but I thought Max would handle my leaving better then this, I thought she would be ready to punch my lights out!

"Angel," she said, "I'm hallucinating again. I see Fang." I was shocked. Since when did Max hallucinate? And why would she ever tell Angel about it? She paled drastically. I was actually afraid that she might pass out! She appeared to be thinking for about a minute. Then she got up and walked over to me. She was standing right in front of me, when she did pass out! I caught her, of course. I carried her back over to her bed, and laid her down in it. After about 5 minutes, she woke back up.

"Fang!" she said, and started bawling.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's ok, I'm here." I held her and softly shushed her for another 5 minutes. Then she pulled away, only to start kissing me passionately. I kissed her back with everything I had, and wrapped my arms tightly around her. After another few minutes of just kissing, I said, "We should go out and see how the little ones are getting along."

She looked confused for a minute, but then seemed to think of something. "Did you bring more of them?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "Six more of them." She spit out the water she had just taken a sip of.

"Fang! You did not!" she replied, after she finished choking on the water. She sounded shocked.

"I did," I told her. "There's Devin 13, Hannah 10, Jason 8, Elizabeth 6, Heather 4, and Evalyn 2."

"Oh. My. Gosh. How on earth did you find so many?" she asked. She seemed to be in a state of partial shock.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we should probably go out and make sure they're getting along. Are you all right to be going out?"

"I'll live. And I think I can make it out to the living room," she replied dryly. She stood and I watched her closely. I was afraid that she was going to pass out again. I put my arm around her waist and supported her. She needed the support, I could feel it. Then we walked out to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9 Max's POV.

Fang supported me as I walked out of my room and kept supporting me all the way to the living room. I expected him to let go when we got to the living room, but he didn't. I guess he could tell I still needed support. As we got to the doorway of the living room, we froze. Now we've been through a lot, but nothing could have prepared me for this. Nine bird kids were yelling and arguing with each other. Iggy was running around in a panic, and trying to calm everyone down. "STOP!" I yelled, and they all froze in place. It was actually kind of funny. Iggy was unbelievable relieved to see me; he actually tried to hug me! He almost ended up knocking me over, but it was the thought that counted. I calmed Iggy down, and then ordered Devin over to me. Well actually, I ordered the oldest person in Fang's flock over to me, but Fang said that the oldest boy's name was Devin, and that he was 13. A boy with chestnut brown hair and green eyes came over. He was about my height, and his cloths were a mess. Actually all of him was a mess. "Name," I said sternly. "And don't you dare even think of giving me a fake one." Devin raised his eyebrows at me, and looked at Fang. Fang nodded, and I raised my eyebrows. Fang had trained them well if they wouldn't even give their name without permission.

I was testing them to see if I could trust them. Angel was verifying everything they said by looking into their brains. He said his name was Devin, so I was right in my guess. I then ordered Devin to give his age. He looked at Fang again, and then said he was 13. That fit what Fang had told me, and Angel said it was as close as he could guess to his age. I ordered Iggy to take care of him. Devin didn't seem too happy about that, and I figured he wasn't exactly the trusting type. None of us bird-kids were, but he seemed even more on guard, more like Fang or I then like Nudge or Angel.

Devin was probably going to have to bunk with Iggy, because Iggy and Gazzy had "accidentally" set of a stink bomb last month in the closet where we kept all the sleeping bags and extra blankets. "Next!" I called. A girl came up. She had curly black hair that just barely touched her shoulders and green, green eyes. She was a little taller then Gazzy, and she was in about the same state as Devin, meaning she was a mess. I guessed she was Hannah. "Name and age?" I asked. The girl looked to Fang for permission, Then said she was 10 and her name was Hannah. I told Nudge to take care of her, and Nudge beamed.

"Got it Max," she said, and I knew she was happy to see me taking charge again. I had really just left them to Iggy for the last four months. That would have to change, even if Fang did leave again.

"Next!" I called again. A boy with the same black hair as Hannah came up. His eyes were brown, though, and his feature didn't look anything like Hannah's, so I was guessing they weren't siblings. He was a little bit shorter then Gazzy, and was in the same state as Devin and Hannah. In fact now that I looked around, I saw that they all were. This must be Jason. He looked at Fang, and Fang must have decided that he was tired of telling them that they had permission to tell the flock things because he said they had permission to tell the flock about themselves. The rest of his flock nodded. "OK," I said. "Now what's your name?" I said.

"Jason and I'm eight."

"Gazzy," I said. "He's all yours." Gazzy nodded and walked off with Jason in toe.

A little girl with blond hair, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen came up then. She was the same height as Angel. In fact she looked like she could have been Angel's double. "My name is Elizabeth, and I'm six," she said.

"Good," I replied. "Angel you get to make friends with Elizabeth." I desperately hoped that Angel would be nice to her. Angel had mostly gone back to the way she had acted before she had gotten kidnapped by the school, and I loved having my baby back.

"Yea!" said Angel and the two girls skipped out hand in hand. Now all the original flack was gone, and there was still Heather and Evalyn to take care of. They were obviously sisters. They both had brown curly hair, which had been wet for some reason. I looked out the window and saw that it was storming really, really bad. That was probably why Fang was here in the first place, because his flock couldn't fly in this mess.

"Come on let's go see if Angel has any old cloths," I said. Eva was half asleep already. I was still really tired from flying earlier, and weak from not doing anything for 4 months, and I was sagging just holding up my own wait, but I picked her up and carried her into the girls' room. Eva laid her little head down on my shoulder and went to sleep. She was the second sweetest thing I had ever seen. The only exception was Angel when she was this age. It would be nice to have a baby in the house again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the last chapter skipped from chapter 5 to chapter 9. I really didn't skip all those chapters it just has the wrong name. It was really chapter 6.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 7 Devin's POV.

We all walked into the living room that the boy Iggy had led us to after Fang went into Max's room. I didn't know why Fang was so nervous to see this Max guy, but I could see that he was. I also didn't know what these kids had against him, but it was obviously something big. There were 3 kids sitting in the living room.

"OMG!" a girls voice said as soon as we walked into the room. "Who are they, are the all bird kids, do they have special powers, how did they get here?" Wow could she ever talk. But wait how did she even know bird kids existed? I was suspicious of everyone; you never know who you could trust when you're a bird kid.

"I have no idea if they're bird kids, I don't know anything about their powers, I don't even know their names! Calm down for goodness sakes," Iggy said. He took a deep breath, and then said, "They got here with Fang." There was dead silence.

"Oh," said the girl. Then she burst into tears. Another little girl went over and started to cry with her. The 3rd kid (a boy) looked like he was trying to be strong, but it wasn't really working.

After about 15 minutes, (during which time we stared at the kids like they were crazy and they just kept sobbing) the boy said, "Where is Fang now?"

"Fang is talking to Max," Iggy said.

"Oh," the girl who had spoken first said again. She looked about my age, 12 or 13. "Now," Iggy said, "I think we should all try to find these kids something to wear and a place to sleep." The other kids all murmured agreement, but I was thinking "I don't think so." I could tell that that was what the rest of my flock was thinking too. Eva got down, out of Iggy's arms and ran over to clutch at my pant legs. I could tell that she didn't want to be picked up though. I met each of their eyes in turn and blinked. It was a code that Fang had taught us. It meant "make trouble". None of them gave any sign that they had seen, but, then they weren't supposed to. Hannah turned to the girl that looked my age, and they started arguing about where Hannah would sleep. Then Eva, Heather, and Elizabeth started arguing with the younger girl about what they would wear. Jason and I turned to the boy, and started arguing as hard as we could about both things, (where we would sleep, and what we would wear). After about 5 minutes, we were all shouting, and Iggy was running around trying to get everyone to calm down and stop arguing, but it wasn't working. Inside I was grinning. The plan was working just like I wanted it to. We could find our way out of the house from here if we had to, and this room had huge windows that were great for jumping out of. Of course I hopped it didn't go that far, because it was still storming really badly. Also I would have to carry Eva, she couldn't fly yet. Even Heather could just barely fly.

I was in the middle of these thoughts, and arguing with the boy, (which I was doing on auto pilot) when I heard a voice yelling, "STOP!" We all froze. Actually I tried to move and keep arguing with the boy, but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all as a matter of fact.

"Thank the Lord!" Iggy yelled throwing himself at the girl who had just yelled. She almost fell over, and that's when I realized who stood next to her. It was Fang! He looked like his normal rock self, but I could see that he was amused. How could he be amused by this! We were in a very uncertain situation! Then Iggy said, "I can't get them to do anything Max!" Huh Max was a girl, who'd have known? "I tried, but they just keep arguing," Iggy went on.

"It's alright Iggy," Max said. She looked amused too, probably at the look on Iggy's face. He looked almost comically relieved. "Ok oldest person of Fang's flock get over here right now!" she ordered. I walked over to her ready to hit her if she tried anything. She didn't look like she was strong enough to try anything though. She had dark circles under her eyes, and Fang's arm was around her waist supporting her. "Name," she said sternly." And don't you dare even think about giving me a fake one."

I raised my eyebrows at her and looked at Fang. Fang nodded, meaning that I had permission to give my real name.

"My name is Devin," I said calmly.

"How old are you?" was her next question.

Again I looked at Fang, and again he nodded. Wow, he must really trust these people. "I'm 13," I told her.

"Iggy," Max said, "He's in your charge. You are to find him some cloths that are actually fit for people, and a place to sleep." Iggy nodded and came over to take me by the arm. He led me away, and I kept glancing back. He didn't seem to notice, though, because he just kept leading me on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to my room to find you some cloths." Iggy said. "I'm afraid that we'll kind of have to share a bed though, because Gazzy, the other boy, and I set off a stink bomb in the closet that we kept all the extra blankets, and the sleeping bags."

"It's cool," I told him. "I'll just sleep on the floor." "Why did they set off a stink bomb?" I wondered.

"No you won't," Iggy said. "You are bunking with me, and I don't care if you don't like it. You'll be more comfortable that way."

"Fine," I told him, "but be warned, I'm a really restless sleeper." That was enough to get most people to give up and let me sleep on the floor.

"It's all good with me," said Iggy. That frustrated me, but I didn't let him see it. Just then we got to his room, which was on the second floor. "I share with Gazzy." Iggy said. "so we'll have him and probably the other boy who came with you in here."

"Fine," I said. I was used to sharing with Jason, and how bad could this Gazzy kid be?

"Now to find you some cloths…"

**This chapter was ten pages on Word, so I think it's pretty long. I hope you guys liked it! Please review. THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Maximum Ride

Chapter 8 Hannah's POV.

We were in the living room, watching the other kids cry. "Why are they crying" I wondered. When they finally stopped, the youngest boy asked "Where is Fang now?"

"Fang is talking to Max," Iggy said.

"Oh," said the oldest girl. She had already said that once tonight, right before she burst into tears.

"Now," Iggy said, "I think we should all try to find these kids something to wear and a place to sleep." The other kids murmured in agreement, but I could see that Devin wasn't just going to stand there and let them decide things. He met my eyes and blinked. I made no sign that I had understood; I wasn't supposed to, but inside I was grinning. The blink meant that we needed a distraction. I went over to the oldest girl and started to argue with her about whether I was going to wear cloths that she loaned me, or my own cloths. I saw everybody else arguing too. After a few minutes, we were all yelling. Even the girl that I was arguing with (who seamed kind of laid back) was yelling. Iggy was running around and trying to calm everyone down.

Suddenly I head a girl's voice yelling, "STOP!" I froze. It wasn't like I wanted to freeze, I just had to freeze. I couldn't move, no matter how much I wanted to.

Iggy didn't seem to have the same problem. He launched himself at the girl yelling, "Thank the Lord!" I looked at the girl, and noticed that Fang's arm was around her waist. It looked like he was supporting her. "I can't get them to do anything Max!" Iggy continued, "I tried, but they just keep arguing!" I almost felt sorry for him, but then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to trust him.

"It's alright Iggy!" Max said. Then she ordered that the oldest of us would go over to her. Devin, to my surprise, walked over. Normally he never did what anyone told him to, except Fang. Max asked his name and, after checking with Fang, he gave it. Then she asked his age. Devin checked with Fang again and said he was 13. I had never really known how old he was. I had only joined this flock about 1 ½ weeks ago. Max ordered Iggy over, and told him to take care of Devin. Find him a place to sleep, and things to wear, and that sort of thing. I hoped she wouldn't mind if we cut slits in the back to let our wings out. Then Max ordered me over. She asked my name and age. I checked with Fang. He nodded, which meant that it was OK to give her the truth. I told her that my name was Hannah, and I was 10. She ordered the oldest girl (whose name, by the way, is Nudge) over, and told her to do the same things she told Iggy to do for Devin. Nudge left the room motioning for me to fallow her, and I did. She led me to a room on the second floor. We didn't talk as we walked there. I knew Fang trusted these people, but you could never be too careful. It was a lesson that Fang himself had drilled into us. Nudge opened the door to the room and led me in.

"I share this room with Angel," she told me. "What kind of PJ's do you like? Night gowns, shorts and a cami, tank top, pants, a t-shirt?"

"Um, how about shorts and a cami," I said. She seemed to like fashion, because she took long enough to go through the drawer and find the shorts and cami. I saw her pull out several different colors of each thing. All the colors that she pulled out would have looked great together, but what she finally came up with complemented my eyes, and drew attention to how athletic and fit I looked. The cami was an amazing shade of green that matched my eyes almost exactly, and a pair of black Sophie shorts. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"The door to the right of this one. The boy's room is on the left," Nudge answered. I went into the bathroom, and started changing. I pulled on the shorts and then took a knife out of my pocket, and picked up the shirt. To my surprise, it already had slits in the back!

I went back to Nudge's room. "Hey Nudge," I said. "Don't freak out on me, but do you have wings?"

Nudge looked surprised, "Yea, actually I do. How did you know or guess?"

"Well your shirt has slits in the back." I said. "I have wings too," I confessed.

"OHHHHHH. You have to show them to me tomorrow!" Nudge sounded so excited. "We could look at magazines till Angel and who ever she was told to take care of are ready for bed," she suggested.

"Do you have any fashion magazines?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "What other kid of magazine did you think I had?" I shrugged and went over to sit on her bed and look at the latest fashions with her.

**This may seem kind of pointless, but I thought it would be a good idea to say how everybody got along and what they know about each other. Another thing, you people don't have to worry about me cutting it off any time soon. I wrote a lot of chapters before my FanFic account got approved to there's a lot more coming! **


End file.
